


Partners In Crime

by AkashaTheKitty



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Immaturity, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaTheKitty/pseuds/AkashaTheKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a plan and Pansy has his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dmpp_ldws Round Two, Challenge Two. The prompt was the quote "A friend is one who knows us, but loves us anyway." by Fr. Jerome Cummings. Word count was supposed to be 200-300 words. I finished 5th of 8. I'm DOING SO WELL!

‘You’re obsessive,’ Pansy said, her arms crossed.  
  
‘Am not! And would you please aim your wand this way? I don’t have much time!’ Draco surreptitiously looked around in the dark.  
  
She rolled her eyes and pointed the weak light at where Draco was setting up his contraption. ‘And what exactly do you hope to accomplish?’ she asked.  
  
‘Well, it would make my year if Potter got hit and began glowing green. But I’d take Weasley or Granger or even Longbottom any day if I had to.’  
  
Pansy perked up. ‘Granger! Oh, I’d love for her to get hit.’  
  
Draco grinned. ‘There you go! All you have to do is make her come past this point before anyone else. It shouldn’t be too hard, should it? I hear she often comes in early.’  
  
Pansy narrowed her eyes, contemplating. ‘Hmm.’ Then she realised what she was doing and shook herself. ‘Wait, this isn’t right! You shouldn’t do this. It’s childish. We’re all supposedly adults! And messing with an Auror on duty is—’  
  
‘Unless your next word is going to be “fun”, I don’t want to hear it,’ Draco warned.  
  
‘Aren’t you already on probation?’ she insisted.  
  
He straightened, brushing off his hands. ‘Your point being?’  
  
She sighed. ‘Draco...’  
  
‘I didn’t bring you along so you could nag at me all night. I thought you said you wanted to help.’  
  
She weakly smiled. ‘You know I do. I can’t risk you getting caught, now, can I?’  
  
He smiled back at her and chucked her under the chin. ‘I never get caught. You know that.’ Then he began walking away.  
  
Of course he never got caught. Pansy always had his back.  
  
Discreetly, she picked up the monogrammed handkerchief Draco had carelessly dropped and did a quick cleaning spell, before she followed him out.


End file.
